Tempus Percenso
by Average-Supernatural-Fangirl
Summary: In the midst of a war in 1989, Hermione Granger finds herself stuck in the past, with people she knows to be dead. With no chance of getting home, Hermione struggles to adapt to her new life that features none other than a budding Voldemort, a very much alive Albus Dumbledore, and four annoyingly handsome teenage pranksters. MWPP, HG/RL, JP/LE. Semi-compliant with DH.


If there was one thing Draco Malfoy knew to be true; it was that he hated Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

Despite his hatred for them, however, he never actually wanted to see them get hurt. Well, that was a lie. He wouldn't mind watching Potter fall from his broom in the middle of the quidditch pitch. And of course, he wouldn't mind seeing the Weasel in pain, but his hatred for Hermione Granger...it was different.

He knew that he despised her, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

Try as he might, even after eight years of attempting to understand the beginning of his loathing towards the brunette, he never could figure it out. He blamed it on her affiliation with Harry Potter, and the fact that she was a Muggleborn. He liked to pretend that it was because she beat him in every single class.

It wasn't until 28, March, 1998, did Draco finally understand.

It wasn't until Hermione was screaming on the floor in agony, as his aunt tortured her, did he finally realize the truth.

He had feelings for her.

He was infatuated with her, fascinated by her.

He couldn't begin to understand how someone so smart could be in Gryffindor. He couldn't understand how a simple Muggleborn managed to get higher marks than he could ever dream of-without even trying. He couldn't understand why she was so...plain, and yet, she was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen.

And that was the reason he sent her away.

In the midst of her screaming, and his aunt Bella's shrill laughter, he hid in the shadows, pointing his wand at her, shouting a spell he had come across years ago in the library of his home.

" _Tempus Percenso!"_ He shouted, managing to make eye contact with her just as she vanished.

He lowered his wand and waited for a moment, his breath quickening as the room full of Death Eaters turned to look at him.

"What," Bellatrix rushed to him, a menacing look on her face. "Have you done? You imbecile! You stupid, reckless child!" She continued to shout, and he felt himself fall to his knees as his body began to twitch and squirm.

He had only one thought as his vision began to blur.

She was going to be okay.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having a normal evening.

He had written a nice letter to his dear friend, Nicholas Flamel, spoke with Minerva about the secret meetings he would begin to hold, and even watched Fawkes rebirth into a brighter, happier bird.

It was now just past midnight, and he decided to take a nice stroll through Hogwarts, and after an internal debate, decided to head to the Kitchens for a snack.

Standing up, he set down his quill and made his way down the stairs, giving a wave to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance.

It was because of the normal day he was having, that he did not expect anything out of the ordinary.

He especially did not expect to find a young woman unconscious and bleeding just outside his office.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
It's been awhile, hasn't it?  
Well, I'm back, and I love you.  
I've been wanting to write this story for about four years, but I never really put it on paper, and now...it's in the process of heading somewhere. **

**This was just the prologue, the next chapter will have a semi-concious Hermione, a small bit of Remus Lupin, and of course, the very serious conversation between Hermione and Dumbledore.**

 **If you liked, favorite/follow and all that jazz to see when this gets updated, and leave a comment about what you'd like to see happen.**

 **I'll try to put it in.**

 **If you have any questions/suggestions, then send me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Lots of love,  
Until the next time, **

**AVG. Fangirl**


End file.
